Curiosity at Its Best
by Eziana
Summary: Full Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, just like it did to the other curious people. But in some case, satisfaction brought it back. Where him and his mix-match friends fit just right. [Pre-Reborn] [Twin!Fic] Rated T just in case.
1. Chasing a Cat

_**Full Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, just like it did to the other curious people. But in some case, satisfaction brought it back. Where him and his mix-match friends fit just right. [Pre-Reborn] [Unbeta'd]  
**_

-00000000000000000-

If Tsuna had been faster to warn his brother; stopping him from trying to chase that cat. The future would take a different turn wouldn't it?

 _DangerDon'tFollowIgnoreIgnore!_ The tiny bells in his head warned him just as the feline creature appeared in his eye-view. The bells were his most trusted friend, always rang whenever danger would befall upon him or his precious people. He, of course obeyed it and turned to warn his brother the same but it was too late. A yellow blur passed by him and with wide eyes, he watched as his brother ran to the cat's direction. "I-Ie!" Tsuna cried in horror.

Startled by his shout, the cat ran with his twin brother on its tail. "No! Don't!" Tsuna cried, leaving their mother side in turn to chase after his brother. He was scared to leave his safe sanctuary but the thought of his brother in danger harden his resolve.

-00000000000000000-

His breathing was ragged as he run. Ienari was the athletic one between them, not him. He was at the edge of collapsing when he finally catches up to his brother who thankfully stopped running, "Ie…." He called between his breathing.

Fortunately, this time, he got his brother's attention. Ienari quickly rushed to him and by the lack of a certain feline, he didn't manage to catch it. "Nii-chan! Are you okay?" Ienari asked worriedly.

Instead of answering, Tsuna hugged him, tighter at every breath. "I-I'm fine, Ie…" _As long as you're okay, it's fine._

"C-can't breathe, nii-chan." Ienari gagged, smacking his brother's back, an effort to break from his hold. Hearing this, Tsuna promptly release him, a blush creep to his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Ie! I didn't mean to! I-I.." Tsuna spluttered his words in embarrassed.

After getting a better hold of his breath, Ienari laugh at his brother's spluttering in amuse. "Tsu-nii, you never cease to make me laugh." He said with fondness while Tsuna pouted, both cheeks even redder than before. Taking a side glance, Ienari paled, finally noticed their current surrounding. He tugged his brother's hem, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Tsu-ni… Where are we?"

One look at his brother's grimace, Tsuna anxiously peered at their surroundings. He could feel the goosebumps creeped under his skin, the previous ringing bells in his mind were going even haywire than before, warning him. _GetawayGetawayRunMoveDangerCloserRun!_

Tsuna gulped down the saliva, balling up his hand to a tight fist and pulled his brother closer to him. He, himself felt like running with tail between his legs but he can't, not now, not when Ienari –his brave younger twin brother– trembling in fear. Tsuna gave a side-smile, "I-It'll be fine, Ie. We just need to re-trace our steps and we'll reunite with Kaa-san. I promise, we will."

His efforts were awarded as Ienari smiled back. "Y-yeah. Okay."

Tsuna's eyes went back to the run-down buildings around them. He inhaled and exhaled the air, taking another glance at his brother. He frown to see him still shaking with worry. Ienari shouldn't be scared, fearing for his life. He should be smiling without a worry, blinding with happiness, the light between the two. His job was to protect him, making sure it stays like that. Papa told him it's his duty as the older brother.

Suddenly, a sharp pang in his mind took over his attention. The bells were louder and sound closer _–DangerGetawayRunDangerMoveRun!_ Tsuna couldn't pinpoint the direction the danger would coming from. He pressed his lips to a tight line, taking another glace behind him and finally come to a decision. "Ie…" He whispered, getting Ienari's full attention on him, "When I say 'run', you run as fast as you can away from here, got it?"

Ienari's eyes widened, "Wait! What about you? I'm not leave-""Ie, just do it." Tsuna harden his voice, causing Ienari to flinch.

 _GetawayRunDangerFastRunRunDangerGetaway_ The bells rang wilder.

"I won't leave you here, Tsu-nii!"

"Just do as I say, Ie!"

 _Warning!Warning!Run!Danger!_

"You're my brother! I can't just run!"

 _RunDangerRunGetway!_

"Ie! This is for your own go-…od" The words died in his throat. "Tsu-nii?" Ienari called out in concerned but it didn't registered in Tsuna's mind.

It was too focus on the fact the bells stopped ringing. No warning. No noise. It just stopped and was silence like it hadn't ringing crazy before. This never occurred before –Not so suddenly, of course.

Was it a false alarm? Or maybe the danger already passed without him noticing. But that doesn't seem right. The bells only rang when something harmful –physically, mentally would befall him –them. It rang so loudly and alarmed, it must been big –highly dangerous. There's no way he would missed it so easily. No. It's still here. Lingering around.

Tsuna gulped, peering the premises with wary, his guard was up, fearing for the worst. He stood in front of his brother possessively –ignoring his brother's calls, defending him from anything that might jump the- "How unusual." "Hiieeee!" Tsuna shrieked, taking a wrong step and tumbled to the ground. He hissed in pain but tried to focus his eyes to the figure in front them. How did that person get so close?!

"W-Who are you?!" Ienari bravely question despite the fear evidences in his voice.

The stranger stood quietly under his? Her? Their hood –observing them, maybe? Tsuna shifted to stand, his brown caramel orbs stayed on them, confusion filtered on his face.

The bells reacted towards their sudden appearance but it wasn't ringing with alarms of certain danger but something else. Gentler, like it was trying to comfort him that the person is safe. It was hard to do than said with their suspicious clothing, looking like the bad guys in the movie he watched. Still, Tsuna trust the bells. It always did help him to keep his family safe; it wouldn't betray him now, right?

"I apologise," The stranger finally spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I did not mean to startle neither of you. It is rather rare to see a pair of such young children around this peculiar type of area. Ah, but then again, maybe it is not that rare."

Tsuna could feel the stranger's gaze but it didn't hold any ill-intention, just genuine curiosity. His eyes flickered from his brother to them. He licked his dry lips and gulped. "Um, Ie- I mean, we got lost and… Somehow made it here." He answered the stranger's unspoken question, testing the waters.

They gave an understanding hum, "A common mistake. Even if the person memories the path, it is so easy to take a wrong turn when distracted or perhaps…" They cut their own words, shaking their head. "Nay, not everyone would follow their curiosity so blindly like her." They mumbled under their breath but was loud enough for Tsuna to catch.

He flickered his eyes towards his now cautious blond brother, remembering how exactly they got lost in the first place. His eyes widen, he forgot about Kaa-san! She didn't know where they had run off. He never told her before taking of. She must be worried sick right now.

"A-ah... Excuse me, um… s-sir?" He voice out, capturing the stranger's attention. Tsuna flinched back but continued anyways, "I-I'm sorry but c-could you help us get back? Kaa-san didn't know that we run off so-"

"Tsu-nii!" Ienari hissed, cutting his words. "Why are you asking _him_ that?! Don't you remember what happened to those kids in the movie? Kaa-san even told us to not trust _strangers_!"

Tsuna's lips twitch upwards, feeling a bit happy that his brother worries about their safety but… "Its fine, Ie. The bells told me that he's safe." He whispered back.

"BUT TSUNA! LOOK AT HIM! HOW CAN YOU TRUST HIM?! HE'S WAY TOO SUSPICIOUS!" Ienari waved his hands, making gestured.

"Ahem." The said stranger coughed, Ienari immediately yelped. "I have you know it is rude to talk people like that. In front of or behind. But, I will agree that you should not trust someone you barely know of. And I will admit, I do appeared a bit dubious. Another reason why-"

"Seeee! He even admitted he shouldn't be trust! The way he talks is weird too! Let's run while he's distracted!" The blond twin whispered –loudly to Tsuna. In which he respond with a horrid look, "Ie!"

The stranger huffed, "At least one of you were raise with manners."

Ienari glared. "Shut up! You're the reason Tsu-nii is mad with me right now!"

"You dug your own grave child. Do not blame others for your own misfortune. Let this be your lesson." They spoke, arms crossed, looking unimpressed at Ienari's actions –covering his ears and keep repeating, "I'm not listening! I'm not listening!"

Tsuna panicked and swiftly plead, "I-I'm so sorry for my brother. You have to help us. Please." He didn't think he could trust his lucky stars that the next person they'll met would be as nice as this one.

Fuming with anger, Ienari grabbed his arms, "Let's go, Tsu-nii! We don't need _him_ to get back to Kaa-san!"

 _Yes we do!_ "W-wait, Ie! We don't even know where we are?!"

"We can find them ourselves! Just like you said, 'We just need to re-trace our steps'!"

 _That's because I want you to stop worrying!_ Tsuna snapped a desperate look at the stranger, _Please!_ They sigh and shook their head. "Alright, that is enough. Stop causing trouble for your brother, child."

"I AM NOT!" He denied, turning to Tsuna. "Right, Tsu-nii?"

The brunet gulped, breaking eye contact with his brother and thanked the stranger for agreeing to help them. Ienari felt betrayed and glared at the other party, blaming them for his brother's current actions.

The hood person ignored him, in favour for the older twin. "Yes, while I did agree to give my assistant. Unfortunately, you caught me in a busy schedule."

The hopeful expression on Tsuna's face dropped, they continued, "Instead, Mio will guide you back."

"And where is this, 'Mio'?" Ienari snapped, in which Tsuna apologies once more.

Again, ignoring Ienari, the stranger peered around the premises. "Hmm? How odd." They commented. "She usually would arrived here by now." Closing their eyes –not that the twins could see them, they thought of the possibilities why.

"Ah!" They snapped their fingers, startling the two twins, "How could I forgot. Of course, she is late. This place is far from…" Their words trailed, turning their gazes towards the twin's direction.

"W-what?" Ienari shouted, feeling uncomfortable being stared at.

"How old are you?" They blurted.

"What?" He repeated again, baffled by the question but managed to get his speaking abilities back working, "Why should we tell you our age?! So you could categories us after you kidnap us to you evil hideout!? So that you could-" Tsuna gritted his teeth, "Ie, that's enough." "Prices us for sale?! So that you could-"

"Ienari, I said stop, didn't I?" Ienari froze, a chill went down his spine. Tsuna, his loving, kind older brother was glaring at him. Him! "T-Tsu-nii?"

Tsuna exhaled, and turn. _Trust the bells, Tsuna._ "We're turning ten this year, sir."

They hum back. "I see. I suppose that is still in-range."

The hooded person brought their gloved hand in front of their chest and both twin eyes widen. Golden coloured sparks came out, cridle crackle, glimpsing with light contrast with the dark surrounding them. It shot up to the sky like a laser then vanished as quickly as it came. Leaving Tsuna speechless while Ienari cold only whispers of awe.

"That should do it." The stranger's voice snapped them from their daze.

" **WHAT. WAS. THAT?"** Ienari immediately demand.

"A trick of the lights." They replied without skipping a beat.

"That can't just be a tick of the lights! They-They just shot up from your hand!"

"Ah. How observant of you, child." They dryly commented.

"Tsu-nii! You saw that too, right!" He turned to his brunet brother.

"I-I… yeah… I… did." Tsuna said, unsure about it himself. It was too bizarre, the bells didn't warn him about it.

"See! So what was it?"

"You know, child. There is a saying that goes, 'Ignorant is bless.'"

"You just say that because you don't to tell us!" Ienari pointed out.

"Exactly."

Ienari groaned. "Seriously? Just tell us!"

"And why should I?" They raised an eyebrow. "You are a stranger to me as I am to you. I do not see a reason why I should tell something as private to you."

When Ienari didn't reply, they nod, "That is what you tried to tell you brother earlier. Everyone have their secret and it is better it stayed to be a secret. With that out of the way, let's move on to another topic. Mio have already arrived."

The twins snapped out of their thoughts as a squirrel climbed to the stranger's hand. "Wait… Mio is a squirrel?!" The blond gapped.

"No." The stranger denied.

"She is! What do you call that creature then?"

"A squirrel."

"There! You just said, Mio is a squirrel."

"Since when did I? Mio is definitely not a squirrel. I just confirm the creature on my hand is what you call a squirrel."

"Argh!" Tsuna pat his brother's back. "Ie, remember what Kaa-san told us, 'Respect other people's opinion.'" He whispered.

"But, it is a-" He cut his own sentences when he made contact with Tsuna's glare. He grumbled, "Fine. Mio is NOT A SQUIRREL."

"Yes, that is correct. She's not." They nod.

"Um… Hi, Mio. Thank you helping us to get home." Tsuna greeted. Ienari followed his lead, still grumbling on his own.

"Mio, can you lead them back to their mother?" The stranger asked the 'not squirrel'.

Mio climbed down from their hand to the ground and blinked. "Just follow Mio's lead. She will lead you out safely."

"Thank you so much, Sir." Tsuna bowed to them.

"I still don't trust him. OW!" Ienari rubbed his elbow. He continued under his breath, "He called a squirrel to take us back. Who does that?"

"Ienari…" The brunet said with a warning tone.

"Sheesh, fine. Respect, I get it."

"Farewell now children." The stranger bid.

"We'll be going now!" Tsuna waved as they walk further away.

-00000000000000000-

A fond smile slipped to their lips. "Those children remind me so much about her. And speaking of which,"

With a snapped of a finger, the illusion dropped, revealing a more ruin version of the place. "I should better finish my duties here. They're lucky, I notice them entering the zone before something happen."

A loud explosion occur and pieces of concrete shattered towards their direction. They sigh, shaking their head. "While I'm grateful you made my job easier. I do not compute why on earth you did not take this chance to run, escape? People are confusing sometimes."

"But in any case, I will present myself again." They bowed to the creature appeared in front of them. "By the order of The Academy. I will capture you. I highly advice you to cooperate with me than making an unfavourable scene."

The creature roared. "Of course, people would pick the other option. It's a bit tiresome to have the same scene to repeat itself, but then again, a little excitement would not hurt anybody." Their look morphed to a surprise one, "Ah, it seems her attitude seems to influent with mine. But then, I suppose it is not that bad. My apologies, I will conduct my duty right away."

-00000000000000000-

Following the 'not squirrel', both of the twins made out safely to a familiar neighbourhood.

Tsuna spoke up, "Um… I think we took a wrong turn back there. We actually run off somewhere at the market, and I'm pretty sure we're getting even further from there."

"I knew this squirrel didn't know anything!"

"Ie!"

"Oh, come on, Tsu-nii! It's a squirrel! Maybe a magical one since that person is definitely a magician or something! He shot a laser to the sky from their hand for crying out loud! If that squirrel actually know where our Kaa-san is, it should just teleport us there!" Ienari ranted.

"Maybe it's not a magical one?" Tsuna offers, which Ienari look at him unbelievably. "Oh, come one, Tsu-nii! You saw it with your own eyes. That laser. SHOT. UP. FROM. THEIR. HAND. You said it yourself earlier."

"So that person might be a magician. That doesn't mean this squi- Mio would be too. Maybe it was well trained? Ow!" Something hit his head.

"Why did throw at Tsu-nii for, you squirrel!?" Roared Ienari.

Mio quickly took action and ran to a nearby tree. Ienari made haste to chase after it but Mio already climb up to the highest branch. He glared at Mio's position like it mocked him and was about to climb the tree when his brother pulled him back. "Ie, I'm fine. It didn't hurt that much." Tsuna reason with him.

"But it thrown a nut at you. A NUT!"

"I'm fine. I don't think Mio would just throw a nut at people like that. I guess I done something to upset her."

Ienari pouted, "You always those kind of things. You barely know the squirrel less than an hour. How exactly you know it's not like that?"

"The bells?" He lamely replied.

The blond groaned, "I really hate it when you answer with that."

Tsuna awkwardly laugh. "Sorry… That's the only-""Tsu-kun? Ie-kun?"

Both of the twins snapped their head at the familiar voice. Their eyes widen, "Kaa-san? Kaa-san!" Both them ran towards their mother and hug her tight.

"Were have you two been? Don't you know worried I was when both of you weren't there?" Nana scold, checking for any injuries on them.

"I'm sorry, Kaa-san… We got lo-""I tried to catch a cat and Tsu-nii was worried, so he followed me. Please don't punish him, Kaa-san." Ienari cut his brother's word, knowing he will try to take the blame too.

Nana felt her heart ache, "Oh, Ie-kun. I won't punish both of you. The important thing is that both of you are safe." She hug them deeply. "Let's go, home."

"Hai." Both of the chorused.

Tsuna realised he almost forgot and turn to the tree to thank Mio for her help but she was no longer there. Ienari tugged his hand to join their walk home and for some reason, there was a fuzzy image of a person sitting on top of the branch. Tsuna push the thought away, dismissing it as his imagination, joining the chat shared between mother-son.


	2. Hoping to Learn

Thanks for the reviews! And to answer them:-

 _ **Zezeisanidiot**_ : Here you go! A new chapter~

 ** _MariaDreaming_ **: I'm sorry if I made it a bit confusing and thanks for being curious. *pun intended*( **͡** ° **͜ʖ ͡** °)Lol. Anyway, first question.

 _ **What was the woman and the monster?**_

Why did you think that the stranger is a woman? There's a chance they might turn to be a man. I'm just saying, not implying. Okay, so.. They're background will later be reveal in the story but I'm not sure when, just a glimsp here and there. It's not that important or going to impact the story much. They are like the mentor OC's you see in other fanfic just different. For the monster, it's a monster. That's all. Period. Lol.

 ** _Is this a magic au?_**

No, it's not. Sorry for those who thinks so but it's the same old mafia/dying-will-flames-only, with a twist Twin/Pre-RebornFic. The 'laser' from last chapter will be explain later.

 ** _Is Tsuna magic?_**

Same as the previous question. No.

 ** _And how will Reborn react?_**

When I read this, the first thing that come to mind is that Reborn will shoot Iemitsu for giving him the wrong information. Lol. I haven't thought that far, nor did I thought putting Reborn in this fic. I will, later on but for now, maybe just some cameo appereance.

-00000000000000000-

 _ **Full Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, just like it did to the other curious people. But in some case, satisfaction brought it back. Where him and his mix-match friends fit just right. [Pre-Reborn]**_

-00000000000000000-

A week have passed since the cat accident yet both of the twins just couldn't forgot what they had witness that day. It was magical, beautiful, just captivating. There were a few times Tsuna would caught his brother trying to replicate the same spectacular the stranger made despite his eternal claim how suspicious and not trust worthy that person was. It was true he was suspicious, but he doesn't seem that bad. The bells didn't react violently to him so it was fine and dandy, right?

Tsuna sigh, for some reason there was something inside his chest churn after that day. Or maybe that was just his stomach growling for food. Sometimes, he would have dreams, he doesn't completely remember about it but it was warm. Extremely warm like when Kaa-san made hot cocoa during the winter night.

Ienari thinks maybe they could do that same magic trick too and that funny feeling he felt was just the potential wanting to be found or something like that. Tsuna felt unsure about it, it was pretty and all but it could be dangerous too. In all the anime they watch with magical powers, the people who could use it always had to fight the bad guys to save the world. Tsuna wasn't strong like Ienari and is more of a scaredy-cat than a fighter. He doesn't want to get hurt. He doesn't want Ienari to get hurt. He decided that it would be better if both of them just forget what happened that day and move on.

Ienari in the other hand didn't make things any easier for him, with him being in his stubborn strike, wanting to re-enact the shooting laser trick. And he was the one who complain how suspicious that stranger was in the first place!

-00000000000000000-

"Ienari." Tsuna called, staring at his brother stance.

"What is it, Tsu-nii?" He look up to him, who was swinging on the swing set.

"Don't you think that's enough?" He asked.

"What is?" Ienari asked back, continuing his so-called 'training'.

Tsuna didn't answer immediately, a doubt look marred on his face. "I think you should stop."

"Stop what?"

"You know what I mean, Ie." Tsuna hopped from his seat, stumble a bit on his landing. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." Ienari claimed stubbornly.

Tsuna sigh. "I don't get why you want to do those things."

"You don't?" He look at him unbelievably.

"I do…. But, I don't think I should."

"Why's that?" Ienari inquired.

There's a twitch at the corner of his mouth that he can't help, "Maybe because of the-"

"If you say the bells again, I won't talk to you for a week." Ienari sharply cut his words. He always did whenever Tsuna would reply with 'the bells'. He would also threaten him how he wouldn't talk to him if he use that as an answer for every question he asked. It was mostly a bluff but the look in Ienari's eyes told him otherwise.

The faint smile on his face fell. "I just think so." Tsuna mumbled softly, swiftly turning his body to other side of the park. There was something in Ienari's voice that doesn't seem right to him. It was like he felt insult, somewhat angry. It wasn't the first time he heard that tone in his voice. It just never directed at him.

"Tsu-nii?" Ienari hesitantly called. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I was just kidding. I'm sorry. You're not mad, are you?"

Tsuna frown to himself. Ienari shouldn't sound like that. What was he thinking? Tsuna turn back to face Ienari. He shook his head, "No, you don't have to apologies, Ie. I'm not mad. I'm just worried if you get hurt. You're my brother."

"I'm your only brother, Tsu-nii." Ienari cheekily retort, hoping it would wash away the tension at atmosphere.

And it did. "That goes to you, Ie." Tsuna replied back with a smile.

Ienari huff himself proudly, "Of course I only have one brother. The only brother I need, and that's you."

Tsuna felt his cheeks warming up. "I-Ie! Stop saying things like that! It's embarrassing!"

The blond stuck out his tongue, grinning teasingly, "No way! Kaa-san told us to never lie about our feeling. So I'm just going to tell you that always!"

"So what if we get a new brother?" Tsuna curiously question.

Ienari's face started to darken. "Then there's going to be a problem between us."

The brunet sigh, "Seriously, Ie?"

"You were my brother first!" The blond justify himself.

Tsuna smiled, "Of course I am," He gestured. "Let's go home. There's a show you wanna watch right?"

"AHH!" Ienari eyes widen. "What time is it?! Oh no, oh no! It's about to start. We gotta pick up the pace, Tsu-nii!"

Both of the twin ran out of the park as fast as they can with Ienari at front while Tsuna struggle to keep up from behind. Ienari was the athletic twin not him. But if it keep his brother's mind off from trying that magic trick again; it's all worth it.

It's a shame he didn't account the cliché colliding-at-the-corner that happened afterword. Nor did his trusted bells warned him until the last second.

"Look out!" Tsuna heard his brother yelled.

 _Warning!Clichéalart!_

-00000000000000000-

The three people collided with each other and flop back to the ground. "Ouch!" Both of the twin hissed in pain. Being us to falling due to his clumsiness, Tsuna was the first one to regain awareness of the situation and quickly apologize to the person when... He blinked. "Eh? Eeehh?!" His eyes widen in shock, pointing the person with a shaky finger. "I-It's you!"

Ienari open his eyes to inspect what was his brother referring to and gapped himself, mouthing 'no way…' He immediately stood up and stand protectively in front of Tsuna. He growled, "Why are YOU here?!"

The person they collided was the same person they met a week ago. The stranger look at them for a moment and calmly stood up, dusting themselves for any invisible dusts. "It is a pleasure to see you as well, child." They finally greeted.

Ienari glared at them even harder, "I knew you were evil! You're going to kidnap us, aren't you?! Like you really helped us last week." He spat.

The stranger sigh and shook their head, "Jumping to conclusion already? That is a bad habit, you know."

The comment made Ienari fumed with anger, "Why you!-" but he got pulled back by his brother before he could jump on the said stranger, "Ienari! You're being rude!"

"But Tsuna!" Ienari whined.

"We're the one who run into him. Apologize!" Tsuna gave him a look.

He groaned and point, "It doesn't matter if he's stalking us!"

"Ienari, you don't know that!" Tsuna protest.

"The fact he's in front of us, proves it!" Ienari stubbornly stomp his feet.

The brunet countered, "It might only be a coincident!"

Ienari rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Oh, come on! Did that stupid bell told you that?" He mocked.

Tsuna's cheeks burn red, "Y-you you! You take that back!"

"Or else what?" Ienari challenged, still maintaining a mocking tone.

"Or else –Or else, I won't talk with you anymore!" Tsuna threaten with tremble hands. Ienari never talk to him like this. They never fought. Why was Ienari being like this? Why was he acting like this? He doesn't want to fight Ienari? Why was he shouting at him? Are they fighting? But-but

–And with a simple snort, Tsuna could feel his world crashing down at full speed.

"Fine then! See if I care!" The blond sneered.

-00000000000000000-

It took a while before Ienari registered the words he just let out, his eyes widen. "Oh no."

"Tsu-nii, I didn't mean that!" He hastily tried to justify his actions. His heart felt a pang of guilt, seeing his brother's face filled with disbelief and betrayed. He could see the liquid that threaten to spill from the corner of his brother's eyes. "It was just a slipped of the tongue! Really! You got to believe me! I mean, you believe me…. Right?"

The hopefulness he was hanging onto seems to slip at every second Tsuna didn't replied him. He did it again! Just when they managed to overcome the first one earlier! Why can't he stop being an idiot?!

"T-Tsu-nii… I-I…-" "That is enough from both of you." Someone interjected.

The twins look up to the stranger. They exhaled, "Tsuna, if I recall. Do you believe your brother?"

The brunet blinked with glassy orbs. "W-wha?"

"Please answer my question." They firmly said.

"O-of course I do!"

They nod and turn to Ienari, "Ienari, if you don't mind me calling. Do you hate your brother?"

The blond look taken back, "What are you-? Of course I don't hate him! And why are you calling us by our first name!? Since when did we gave you the permission, ah?!"

The cloaked person ignored Ienari outburst and continued, "Then, there is no need for this whole drama effects. Like your world is breaking apart kind. You children are only arguing childishly with one another. I see no wrong with it."

"It's normal to argue like this?" Tsuna inquired.

"Yes." They nod. "I witnessed many argument between siblinghood as much like this one and many of them made up quickly even without an apology."

They continued, "There are also argument which are more 'advance' per say than this but it will go under the bridge later in time."

"Y-you mean, Ienari doesn't hate me?"

The stranger raised an eyebrow, "I thought he made it clear himself. I doubt he would lie anything related to you. On other details, he might, but his feelings are genuine. From the awkward exchanges I just witnessed, I suppose this is your first time fighting about something?"

"We aren't fighting! We get along just fine!" Ienari interjected.

"Yes, of course." The stranger said dryly. "From all the information I have extract regarding siblings, is that they 'argue' with one another quite often, mostly because of silly things or sometimes serious topics. Whether upfront or giving each other the cold treatment. It is quite normal, nothing to be embarrassed of."

"E-Embarrassed?!" The blond sputtered with a pair of scarlet cheeks. "Why would- We're not- Argh! I'm not mad nor hate, Tsu-nii! I was just being stupid and stubborn! Tsu-nii was just trying to stop me from acting stupid! We are not fighting!"

"Oh? I never said the both of you are fighting."

"You just said so!"

"Do not put words in my mouth, child."

"You –You manipulated me!"

They sigh, "Back to accusation, child? I warned you about that. A bad habit need to be disposed of."

He groaned and whined, "Tsu-nii! Can't you see he's a bad person?"

Tsuna blinked, "U-um…"

"Stop pressuring your brother, child."

"You just say that because I'm right!" Ienari triumph.

"Yes, whatever you say that help you sleep, child." They lamely followed.

Tsuna watch as the two bickered in confusion. _Just now… weren't Ienari and him?_ His caramel brown orbs met golden hue. His bells rang. Soothing, gentle. Was he covering for him? The brunet mouthed a 'thank you'.

The stranger subtle nod and calmly say, "As much I am happy to see you, child. If I recall correctly, before now, you and your brother were in a hurry. Is that true?"

The blond blinked, "AAHH! The show's starting already!" He hastily grab his brother's hand, "We're gotta go, Tsu-nii!" and sprinted.

-00000000000000000-

The stranger chuckled and turn –"Wait!"

They paused and flickered back to the voice's direction. "Is there something the matter? I hope you are not going tell me you are lost again." They remarked with a slight tease.

"Wha- Of course not! I-I just…" Ienari traipsed back the person, grumbling. "Thank you." He said softly. "For you know… Earlier."

The stranger raised a brow, "My apologies. I cannot quite hear you, child. Mind repeating again?"

The blond growled, "You heard it just fine!"

They chuckled, being caught red-handed. "Of course, child." A beat. "Is there something else?"

"Why would-" "I do not have all day, child. You carry yourself, who is stubborn as a mull, like you have a favour to ask. If you care to share it now, I would be in your gratitude. A show is in danger of missing, correct?"

"I-" The blond started. Then paused, grumbling. He look up with hope in his sky-blue orbs, "Could you… Teach me how to do that laser trick you did last week?"

"Ienari!" He heard his brother shouted scandalously in a distant between them. "Darn bells, warning him things." He grumble under his breath. He focus back to the stranger. "So?"

Ienari could hear Tsuna's stomping getting closer, clearly fuming with anger, "Well?" He anxiously asked. If the stranger agreed to him before Tsu-nii could stop him, then he can't complain afterword. A perfect plan.

The cloaked person didn't move an inch, the blond hope he was considering it. "Well…." They began, Ienari suck in his breath, his brunet brother was one step away from them. Come on!

-00000000000000000-

"No." They casually denied. Yes! They de–Wait "What?!"

"No," They repeated once more, "I cannot teach you that 'trick'."

Ienari slumped back, his brother as next to him now. "See, Ienari. I told you, we can't replicate it." Tsu-nii said soothingly. His voice was clear with joy. _He really didn't want me to do it._

They continued, "It is impossible in the first place. That 'trick' can only be used by my kind only."

Ienari groan. Of course, it had to be a clan kinda-thing only. Stupid cla- "While you can still do it in an alternate way." His ears perked up. _I can still-_

"It still would not be the same. A flare has the same use as it but only one of it. You can never replicate it completely."

 _Argh! What a let-down._ Ienari crossed his arms.

"Thus, I apologies with a heavy heart. I cannot help you."

"Fine! Sorry for trouble you!" He stomped away grumpily.

Tsuna giggled. He is sad for his brother but it is reassuring that he won't get caught up with anything dangerous. He politely bowed to the stranger and about to walk up to the blond. When…

–"While I cannot teach you my 'trick'. I can help you with yours." The stranger ended with a faint mischievous smirk in place.

Both the twins froze simultaneously. "Really!" "WHAT?!"


	3. Knowing one's appearances

Edited - 21/1/2018

\- 21/4/2018

My first post of the year! Happy New Year guys! Let the suffering named school begin!

Thank you for the favs, follows and review! To answer it:-

 ** _MariaDreaming_** : Thanks for liking the way the stranger been talking! (I didn't even know what does archaic mean before reading your review, so thanks for adding a word to my vocabulary!) At first I wrote it more normal-like but when I think about it. It doesn't really suit with their background. (Don't worry I'll get there someday.) Anyway, that's a good guess but wrong. In a way, it is similar but both are two different things.

* * *

 ** _Full Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, just like it did to the other curious people. But in some case, satisfaction brought it back. Where him and his mix-match friends fit just right. [Pre-Reborn]_**

* * *

With the clock's hand was near quarter to two. Ienari nod at this brother deciding it's best for them to get going; don't want to be late after all. He hollered to their mother and informed her they'll be going to the park. She replied back with a cheerful smile and reminded them to be back before 5.

He actually didn't heard it –since he kinda dash off before his mother could reply but his brother did! Ah, Tsu-nii. Always been the responsible, reliable one. He paused at the thought before shaking it away. Right. Today's his first lesson starts!

* * *

His body technically was bursting with excitement; couldn't wait to get to the meeting area. "Ne, Tsu-nii. What do you think we'll be learning?" He asked his brother, who frown at his question.

Tsuna sigh, "Ie, I told you. I'm not going to learn it."

"Oh, right." His smile fell before shot right up, even wider than before, "You're going to master it!" Yeah! He could imagine him doing just that. He doesn't need a bell like him to figure that out. Ienari push his brother's protest to stride and smiled cheekily, "Just you wait, Tsu-nii. You'll be joining the lessons in no time!" The blond said with utmost confidence.

His brother huffed, "Don't be sure about that, Ie. You're not the only one who can be stubborn."

How can he doubt that when he already experience it first-hand? Ienari laugh. "I know that too well, Tsu-nii. If only you show it outside of video-gaming." He smirked.

"Shut up!" Tsuna smacked his elbow in embarrassment.

"It was totally worth it!" The blond snickered.

They walked casually while continuing exchange remarks with one another. It was embarrassing how they would skit-around a topic and pretty much conscious with the other's reaction. It was weird that they thought if they fight, someone was going to die. Never knew how that came. Thankfully, they manage to resolve it before it became a huge-dramatic-misunderstanding.

"Ienari." Tsuna called, catching his attention.

"Is there something wrong, Tsu-nii?" He anxiously answered. Tsu-nii's using that tone. He never like what he was goes say next, never do.

The brunet shook his head, "Nothing, just want to remind you to be polite."

He groan. He hit the jackpot. What did he tell ya? "I know that, Tsu-nii." Something came to mind. "I still can't believe he- I mean she is…"

"A girl." Tsuna help ending his sentences. "Still, genders have nothing to do with being polite. We have to be polite to people, Ienari."

Ienari huffed, "I know. I know. But…" He shivered. "I'll be dead if Kaa-san heard I talk like that to a girl." Dead. Yep. Nobody will find his body. Ever.

"Kin-san." The brunet corrected and pointed. "You were rude back then."

"You were too!" He countered.

Tsuna gave him a look, "Don't blame your-" "Argh! Stop, Tsu-nii! You sounds just like her!"

It was the brunet turn to snicker while he huffed. Well, it was a bit true both of them were a bit rude back then.

* * *

Turning back to two days ago… _Both the twins froze simultaneously. "Really!" "WHAT?!"_

Almost instantly, Ienari spontaneously pound at them and practically chanting thank yous all over the place. They both fell to the ground. He didn't register it, really. He was too busy celebrating that they agreed! They will teach him how to use his own 'trick' –ability or whats-it call. Finally!

The celebration was cut short with Tsuna roughly host him up, bringing him back to the present. "Ah-Argh! Tsu-nii!" Ienari yanked his arm from Tsuna's hold. "I get it. You're pissed but you don't need to-" "Ienari!"

"Yes?"

"Don't you have anything to say to someone? Hmmm?" Tsuna emphasised, using his eyes to point at the stranger, who pick themselves up and nonchalantly dust their clothes.

Ienari scratch the back of his head in confusion. "Um...I'm sorry, Tsu-nii?"

"No!" The brunet cried. "You're not supposed to say that to me!"

"Then? Who am I going to apologise to?"

His reply seems to irk Tsuna as he covered his face with his palm and exasperatedly groan. "To –To her, you idiot!"

"Idiot?" It struck him, a pang of hurt to his heart. That stranger told them it's normal but it still hurt. _Wait did he said her? Who is Tsu-nii talking about?_

"I don't get what you mean, Tsu-nii? Who? I don't see any-" The words died inside Ienari's throat. had just stopped working.

Rebooting…

Loading…

Rebooting success.

"No. Nononononononono." Ienari rapidly deny the very existence in front of him.

They –Her, no they raised a brow. Curious what the blond was going about.

"No! Just no! He –She no! He c-can't be-" Reality drawled upon him. "I'm dead. I. AM. GOING. TO. DIE." He tremble. "T-Tsu-nii? Will I –Will I… No. Nobodies here." He tried to optimist himself, ignoring his brother's looks filled with sympathy. "Sh –He doesn't now Kaa-san! I'll be fine." He turn to Tsuna. "You're not going to tell her, right?"

The brunet pulls his lips in a thin line, not looking directly at him. "T-Tsu-nii, you're not going, RIGHT? Tsu-nii, please tell me you won't! Tsu-nii!" He grab his brother's shoulder and shook him violently. "Tsu-nii! Please, I beg of you! Don't! If- If Kaa-san heard this… Then… Then…"

"Child." Both twins snapped their head to the voice. "Do you mind? I do not appreciate being tackled down and later to see the one at fault is trying to deny my existence instead of apologising or giving an explanation. I have you know it is rather rude. Another thing to add to your long-list of things to fix." They dryly said.

"Y-you –YOU!" Ienari rudely pointed.

They sigh, "Yes, was is me?"

"You're a girl?!" The blond screech, his name being shouted in the background in a scandalously tone.

"Hmm?" They –She raised an eyebrow before realising her hood was dropped. She blinked. "Oh."

"Oh. Really?! Just OH!" He roared. He couldn't believe that was her –his, whatever they gender is– only reaction. "You –You tricked us!"

"Accusing, child. Accusing." The golden-haired stranger said with disapproval. "Since when have I ever trick you, children? Care to tell me?"

"You lied about your gender!"

She rolled her eyes. "I recall never of mentioning my gender. How can I lie about that?"

"You-you misled us thinking you're a guy!"

"Did I? She wondered.

"You did!" Ienari exploded with his brother holding him so he wouldn't jump on the blonde.

"How odd." She commented. "I, for one, have the better memory. Yet, I still do not recall such thing. You might be confuse me with someone else, child."

"It was you!" He stumped his feet. "You didn't correct us when we call you a guy!" Why can't she –he, whatever just admit it?!

"Oh. You were talking about that. Why did you not say so?"

The blond growled, "I did!"

She shook her head. "I just did not correct you. That is all. It is not like I mind being address by neither pronouns. In conclude, you are mistaken and I did not lie about anything." A beat. "If you are worried on how to address me, you do not have to change anything. Like I said before, I do not mind at all."

"B-But." Tsuna spoke up. "You're…."

"It is fine." She interjected. "It is not rude if you have the other party's permission. If you wish to speak to me with male pronouns, all fine with me. If you wish to change it to female pronouns. I will not stop you." A beat. "While it is so, I should just state a fact that most people would speak to me with female pronouns. A fact nothing else, do not let it sway you to decision you might regret."

"Arggghh!" Ienari raged. "It still doesn't change the fact you're a GIRL! Kaa-san will-" He bit back his own words and ponder for a bit, mumbling. "It's not like she's know her." Yes, yes. This could work. He'll survive and live! He pat himself on the back for the genius idea.

He raised his head, beaming a smile. "Fine. Since you're a girl. I'll just talk to you like you are. Um... Which you are." He sheepishly added.

Tsuna was at first confuse by his brother sudden change of attitude before dawning to realisation. "Ie, you-" "Shhhh!" Ienari not-subtle shushed his brother and winked. It didn't feel right to Tsuna but he indulge to his brother's request.

"Very well." The blonde nod. "Since I will be teaching you on how to achieve your very own 'tricks' or so-called 'abilities' and the fact you had tackle me, proceeding to revealing my appearance. I might as well, introduce myself to you."

That made both twins perked up and eager to get closer. She chuckled, amused by the children non-subtle interest. "Yes," The blonde started. "I should start from my name." And paused, tapping the tip of her lip with her finger. "… Kin. Yes, Kin. You shall call me Kin-san." She nod at her own answer.

"That's not your real name!" Ienari burst with anger.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" She inquired.

"You practically stopped and thought of one, just now!"

"I did not." She denied. "I have been under many name. 'Kin' is one of them."

Tsuna nod at the explanation while he huffed but didn't said anything else. The blonde took it as the permission to continue. "For other information….." Her mouth twitched to sly smile. "I will tell in due time."

"What?!"

* * *

"You know, Tsu-nii. I really didn't expect for you to shout like that." The blond snickered at the memory, causing the brunet to blush.

"S-Shut up!" He punched his side, accidently put too much force into it.

"Urgh!" Ienari fell to the ground.

Tsuna panicked. "Hiiiee! Ie-kun!"

* * *

"What do you mean 'in due time'?!" Surprisingly Tsuna was the one who shouted.

Not surprisingly, the blonde stayed in her-usual-calm-self. "It means as it is. For another day. One day in the future. A-"

"I know what it means!" He cut her words. "Why –How could you just left like that like some cliffhanger?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Tsuna wailed.

"I did not mean anything sinister as someone's death. I only revealed the same amount information I known about you, children. Now it is fair to both parties." She said.

"I guess, that's fair." The brunet grumbled, finally calming down with both cheeks flush.

She nod. "Since that has been put away. We shall meet up two days from now at a nearby playground, 2 o'clock straight. Remind you brother, Tsuna –if you do not mind me continue calling."

"W-wait! Which playground are you talking about?" Tsuna inquired.

"The one you, children, have been playing on." She replied without missing a beat.

"So you did stalk us!" Ienari accused.

"Accusing, child. Accusing." She shook her head. "You are children and at this times, children should be playing. There is mud at the corner of your shoes and there is a playground just a meter away. It is no mystery if you have all the clues in front of you. And with that, I bid you farewell. Let us meet again, two days from now."

The twins watch as the stranger –Kin-san, walked away.

* * *

"I'm really glad you didn't told Kaa-san about how I act toward Kin-san." Said Ienari as rubbed his side his brother had punched. Tsuna could really deliver a mean punch when he wants to.

"Like I told you, Ie. I won't tell as long as Kaa-san don't ask." Tsuna reminded him.

The blond gasped, "Tsu-nii! How could you! I thought we are brothers of the same blood! Always have each other's back!"

"That doesn't mean I'll let you always copy my homework, Ie." Tsuna retorted.

"Whaaat! Oh come one! Pretty please." He fluttered his eyelashes like a pretty blonde in one of the animes they watched.

"Gross." Tsuna pretend to gagged.

Both twins look at one another before bursting in laughter.

"Yeah, it's pretty gross."

"Only when you do it!"

"You're right, Tsu-nii. You'll do much better than I did." Which earn him a punch to the shoulder. "Ow!"

"What that supposed to mean!?" His brother's face turn slightly red. He loves his brother but it always fun when he gets embarrassed. Even if he had a hit because of it.

"You got to admit, your eyelash are pretty long. Guess got them from Kaa-san's side."

"So what? You're more to Tou-san's?"

Ienari's face started to grimed. "Tsu-nii…."

"Hey look. We're here." Tsuna suddenly announced.

* * *

His brother scanned the absent playground. It was pretty weird nobody was there. "Guess we're early."

"You don't think she bailed on us, do you?"

"Ienari!"

"I'm just saying." He defended himself. It doesn't hurt to suggest something.

Tsuna sigh, "You're the one so force Kin-san to teach you. Can't you at least show some gratitude?"

"I did!" Rude.

"Yeah, by tackled her to the ground." He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean to do 'that'. It just happen, alright!" He huffed, looking away.

"Sure…" Tsuna sat down on a swing.

Ienari watched him swinging back and forth. "How long do you think we have to wait?"

"Ienari…." He warned.

"Just asking."

One swing. Two swing.

"Do you-" "Stop brothering you brother, child." Someone cut him off.

"Hiieee!" "Ahhh!" The twins screeched. Tsuna manage to hold the chains for balance but Ienari at the other hand…

"Oomph! Ow…." He hissed before looking up, "Why do always-" and paused.

The one in front of him wasn't the former-stranger-he-begged asked-to-teach-him-her-trick-which-later-switch-to-teaching-how-to-do-his-own. He shot up. "S-sorry, Nee-chan. I didn't mean to shout at you. I thought you were someone else." He sheepishly scratch the back of his head. Yup. He's officially dead now. Positive thinking, Ienari! Positive thinking.

"Oh?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "I was not inform you were waiting someone else to arrive, child."

"Huh? Wait…" His eyes widen "–You're you!"

She scoffed. "Of course, I am myself, child. Why would I be someone else?"

"B-but. You're nothing like two days ago!"

"Ah. So you notices the little detail. I am impressed."

"Little detail?! Didn't you hear me?! NOTHING LIKE IT!" He turn to Tsuna with razor speed. "Tsuna! Please tell me you agree with me!"

"U-Um… Y-yeahhhh." He answered unsurely. The person –Kin-san do look different than two days ago. Her golden hair turn more of a paler shade. Former golden-hue eyes, now sky-blue. She looks more…. normal? He frown. That was rude.

"I wonder, is it really that surprising?" She spoke and paused before elaborate. "My previous appearance was rather eye-catching, do you not agree? For me to teach in that form would be challenging if not the unwanted _attention_ it will attract. I cannot wear my hood all the time as it will generate the same outcome. Not only that, I would look more suspicious with it. I concluded, changing my appearance to this area would be a better choice. Much easier to blend in." The now light-blonde ended her reasoning.

The bells rang at the same time and words came out before Tsuna even realised it. "I-Is it an ability of yours, Kin-san?"

"That is correct." She applaud. "I am surprise you were able to guess it."

"Of course Tsu-nii was able to. Tsu-nii is Tsu-nii, after all." Ienari said smugly like he was the one who guess it, while the brunet himself was embarrassed by what his brother said.

"It is an ability of mine." She conform him. "One of the many others that is."

"Eh… What else are they?" Ienari curiously inquired.

"That is classified information." She merely answered. "Enough, time wasting. You come here with a quest do you not?" Steering the topic away.

Ienari blink. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that." Hook, line and sink. He turned to his brother.

"Tsu-nii, what are you-""Well, I'll just sit over there." Tsuna hastily excuse himself. "Do your best, Ie-kun!" Leaving the pouted blond with his apparent-'teacher'.

Ienari swore to have him joining them if that's the last thing he'll do.

* * *

Yeahhh... So **_MariaDreaming_** was on the right track about the gender. Was it really that obvious? *sigh* Oh well, congrats! But it doesn't mean it was spot on!

I apologies for this chapter to be soo dialogue-based. I tried to put much more action and stuff but I can't find the right words. I might re-write it someday but for now, I'll leave it like that.

See you next time!


End file.
